wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Big Show
Paul Donald Wight Jr., znany jako Big Show (ur. 8 lutego 1972 w Aiken w Południowej Karolinie) – amerykański profesjonalny wrestler i aktor. Kariera Od czerwca 1995 do grudnia 1998 występował w World Championship Wrestling. Obecnie pracuje dla World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), w brandzie Raw. Jest pięciokrotnym mistrzem świata: dwukrotnym WWE Championship i WCW Championship, oraz jednokrotnym ECW Championship. 22 kwietnia 2011 zdoył pasy WWE Tag Team Championship wraz z Kanem. Podczas Draftu 2011 został przeniesiony na Monday Night RAW. 23 maja 2011 został kontuzjowany, potrącił go Ricardo Rodriguez. Na Capitol Punishment przegrał z Albertem Del Rio. Podczas Money in The Bank 2011 przegrał walkę z Markiem Henrym, doznając kontuzji. Mark Henry choć wygrał walkę na Money in The Bank bał się Big Showa więc złamał mu nogę używają krzesła. Big show został odwieziony wózkiem do szatni. Big Show ma powrócic do WWE 7 października podczas SmackDown!. Powrócił na gali RAW Supershow i zrewanżował się na swoim oprawcy oraz został pretendentem do tytułu.Z Randym Ortonem razem pokonali Codyego Rhodsa i Marka Henrego. Gdy John Laurinaitis był GM Raw i Smecdawn Big Show się naśmiewał z jego głosu. Gm kazał go przepraszać bo jak nie to go zwolni . Trwało przepraszanie aż tydzień przez Olbrzyma . Na jednym z Raw Gm kazał go przeprosić . Show tak uczynił , ale dla Johna było za mało i kazał klęczeć i prosić o wybaczenie . Show go prosił żeby nie kazał mu tego robić on jednak zagroził zwolnieniem i Olbrzym padł na kolana. John uśmiechnoł się i powiedział mu , że jest bezrobotnym od tej chwili. Gdy dochodził czas gali Over The Limit gdzie walczyć miał Gm z Johnem Ceną oswoją pracę i nikt z zawodników nie mógł się w trącić do walki .Ten zaoferował mu żelazny kontrakt gdzie dostanie ogromną premię jeśli mu pomoże podczas walki wieczoru na gali. Tak się stało na PPV gdzie Show znokałtował Cenę a GM odliczył go do 3 i tym samym Show stał się helem . Przed kolejną galą PPV No Way Out prezes WWE powiedział , że da jedną szansę o stanowisko GM . W walce klatce Show kontra Cena jeśli olbrzym wygra Gm zachowa prace i Cena straci kontrakt z WWE . Niestety dla Showa przegrał walkę i John Laurinaitis został zwolniony . Na PPV Money in the Bank walczył o walizkę niestety został ogłuszony i zwalony z drabiny przez Cenę . Na kolejnym PPV SummerSlam walce o pas WWE przeciwko Johnowi Cenie i mistrzowi CM Punka. Przegrał, został odliczony przez Punka . Na WWE Hell in a Cell 2012 zdobył WWE World Heavyweight Championship pokonując Sheamusa. Stracił World Heavyweight Championship 8 stycznia na WWE SmackDown na rzecz Alberto Del Rio. Na Royal Rumble 2013 w walce z Albertem Del Rio przegrał walkę o pas World Heavyweight Champion. Na Elimination Chamber nie udało mu się odzyskać pasa mistrza świata wagi ciężkiej. Na Wrestlemanii przegrał w starciu tag teamowym z Randym Ortonem i Sheamusem przeciwko The Shield. Na gali Extreme Rules walczył z Randym Ortonem w pojedynku Extreme Rules Match który przegrał po akcji Ortona Punt Kick. Przegrał z Randym Ortonem na gali Survivor Series. Stawką meczu było WWE Championship. Obecnie nawiązał współpracę z wrestlerem Seth'em Rollinsem. Osiągnięcia Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI "Żółtodziób" roku (1996) *PWI Wrestler roku (1996) *PWI dało mu 6. miejsce wśród najlepszych wrestlerów w 2003 World Championship Wrestling *2x WCW World Heavyweight Championship *3x WCW World Tag Team Championship *WCW World War 3 Winner (1996) World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment *1x ECW Championship *1x WWE United States Championship *2x WWE World Heavyweight Championship *1x WWE Intercontinental Championship *2x WWE Championship *3x WWF Hardcore Championship *5x WWE World Tag Team Championship *3x WWE Tag Team Championship *1x WWE Intercontinental Championship *Slammy Award (Tag Team of the Year 2009) *Żółtodziób roku (1996) *Najgorszy feud roku (1999) *Najgorszy wrestler (2001, 2002) *Most Embarrassing Wrestler (2002) Filmografia *Reggie's Prayer (1996) jako Mr. Portola *Świąteczna gorączka jako Wielki św. Mikołaj *McCinsey's Island (1998) jako Mały płatek śniegu *The Waterboy (1998) jako Kapitan Insano *Little Hercules in 3-D (2008) jako Marduk *MacGruber (2010) *Knucklehead (2010) jako Walter Clock *Bananowy doktor (2010) jako Donald Galeria 1.jpg 2.jpg 358.jpg 5.jpg|Z pasem USA 7.jpg 11595990_ori.jpg Big_Show.jpg big-show-source_7hh.jpg big.jpg bs.jpg Big-Show-T4.jpg big shiw.jpg|link=http://wweblog.blog.interia.pl/?id=1979459 big_show_003.jpg Big-Show-vs-Batista.jpg|W walce z Batistą Kane-with-Big-Show2.jpg|Big Shaw i Kane jako Mistrzowie Tag Teamów en:Paul_Wight Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:Smack Down Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:Pas WWE Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:Pas ECW Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Pas WWF Kategoria:WCW Kategoria:PWI Kategoria:WWF